1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technical field pertaining to a control device for an internal combustion engine mounted in a vehicle such as an automobile, the control device configured to control the operation of the internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to reduce vibrations during starting of an internal combustion engine mounted in a vehicle, reduction of the compression torque (i.e., the torque that is generated as the air in a combustion chamber is compressed) has been promoted. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-092656 (JP 2012-092656 A) describes a technology in which the rotational angle of a crankshaft is controlled when an internal combustion engine is stopped, whereby the compression torque during starting of the internal combustion engine is made equal to or less than a prescribed value. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-143939 (JP 2004-143939 A) describes a technology in which a throttle valve is closed when an internal combustion engine is stopped, whereby the amount of intake air is prevented from being excessive. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-308570 (JP 2004-308570) describes a technology in which, during starting of an internal combustion engine, a throttle valve is fully closed and a crankshaft of the internal combustion engine is rotated by an electric motor, whereby negative pressure is generated in an intake manifold.